<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry's Pirate Family by Torchwood3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659165">Harry's Pirate Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood3/pseuds/Torchwood3'>Torchwood3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Harry Potter is Captain Jack Sparrow's Son, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood3/pseuds/Torchwood3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is saved from the Dursleys at 2 and raised by Captain Edward Teague and his crew as well as Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew in a time where Pirates ruled the sea.<br/> </p><p>I do not own anything in this story except for some characters that will be introduced later on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ron is not going to be one of Harry's friends, but the kid that follows them around and thinking he is. Until the second year when he finally gets the hint.<br/>Neville is going to be Harry's best friend as well as Hermione.<br/>It will follow the books until Harry is able to break from the mold that Dumbledore formed for him</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a dark and stormy night that 2-year-old Harridan James Potter the heir of Captain Jack Sparrow was in his cupboard softly crying after a beating he had got just that day. When he finally fell asleep he was whisked away by Hebe the goddess of youth with the help of Calypso and Hecate to a place called Shipwreck Cove to the house of the one Captain Edward Teague where currently Captain Jack Sparrow was talking in Teague’s office. <br/>“Tia?” Jack asked. <br/>“Ahh, Witty Jack. We have a task for ye, Jack”<br/>“That doesn’t sound good. What makes you so sure I will do it, Tia. After all, we did release thee, so you wouldn’t be trapped to your cottage anymore.” <br/>“Because Johnathan Edward Teague we would curse thee to walk the land for the rest of the life.”<br/>“Luv, that is not my name anymore,” Jack said looking up. <br/>“Johnathan Edward Teague is thy, the name you were given at birth, Jack Sparrow. So, I shall call thee that if I want” <br/>“Who are you?” Captain Teague said finally cutting in looking at the three women and only knowing of Calypso. <br/>“Edward Michael Teague I am Hebe the goddess of youth, to my left is Calypso goddess of thee, tide, and to me right is Hecate goddess of magic.” <br/>“Ok fine say if I do whatever you want, then what will I get?” <br/>“We will give the Captain Edward Michael Teague and ye Captain Johnathon Edward Teague immortality which you seek is it not, but only after he is grown. Jack Sparrow?” <br/>“Aye, fine what is it that I have to do?” <br/>“Ye will take your Heir Harridan James Potter as thee own son,” Hebe said as she finally showed 2-year-old Harry Potter. <br/>“He looks like you, Jack when you were that age,” Edward Teague said getting up from his seat after putting his pistol away with a smile on his face as he went over to Hebe and taking the sleeping lad. <br/>When he had a good look at the lad, he was not happy. The lad was black and blue with various bruises in different healing stages and a fresh handprint on his left cheek. He then asked in a dark tone “What happened to him?” <br/>“We took thee, child, away from his Aunt’s because she and her husband was abusing the lad.” <br/>“What’s his story,” Jack asked going over to his father and the boy and taking a look at what is to be his son. <br/>“Before we tell thee his story, will you Johnathon Edward Teague take him as your son?” Hebe asked. <br/>“If he don’t then I will” Edward cut in. “Aye I will take him as my son,” Jack replied still watching the lad sleep. <br/>“His full name is Harridan James Potter – Black he was born to Lillian Rosalie Evans and James Charles Potter on July 31, 1980. Upon his birth, he was also blood adopted by his godfather Sirius Orion Black, upon request of thy parents. Before his birth, a prophecy was spoken about thee so a man named Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore took an interest in the lad. Then on October 31, 1981, his family was then betrayed by their friend named Peter Percival Pettigrew, who led the then Dark Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort to their house. Thomas first killed the lads, father, and then his mother because she refused to give up her son to him. He then tried to kill the lad, only for his spell to rebound back onto thee. When that was over Albus Dumbledore sent his servant to get the lad from his other father and godfather he then frames for the murder of the lads, parents, and sends him to his Aunt’s to live, so he can have control over the lad when he is older.” <br/>“Where is his godfather?” Edward asked. <br/>“Right now, he is in their prison trying to hold on to his sanity for the lad, for the time is right and he is needed. When the lad is 13 years old, he will go to the authority and ask questions.” <br/>“Ok, Jack Sparrow when the lad is 11-years-old I will show back up and have an item that will help thee, lad, to go to his magical school and help him when the time comes for him to fulfill the prophecy. Take care Johnathan and Edward Teague” Hebe said as she and the others faded to where they are supposed to be. <br/>“Jack, take the lad and I will be back,” his father told him handing him the lad. <br/>Edward then went across the hall to the attic door and opened it up. He walked up the stairs and got his son’s baby things. When he came back to his office, he saw his son walking back and forth with the lad who was crying from his full diaper. Since Jack didn’t know anything about taking care of a babe, he set the stuff down and took out a clean diaper, the baby powder, and pins for the diaper. He set them on his desk moving aside papers and books so he would have a place to change the lad. <br/>“Jackie, come here and bring the lad. Your, going to need to know this.” Edward then showed his son how to change him as the lad fell back to sleep after that. Edward then placed him in his son’s old crib. <br/>“I hate dealing with gods and goddesses,” Jack said as he set down and watch his son. <br/>“I do to son. I do too.” His father said picking up a bottle of rum and taking a swig before passing it to his son as well as watching his grandson. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Growing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 Years Later<br/>4-year-old Harry Sparrow ran around the deck of the Black Pearl his father’s ship avoiding the crew who reached for him tickling the lad as he ran by them. The crew were shocked at first by the lad but got used to him fast when Jack told them the story of what happened and how he came into his custody. After all they accept Jack as their Captain what is one more who is like him. As Harry ran by the Helm of the ship he was grabbed and thrown up in the air by Jack. <br/>“Oh, I got you now, son,” Jack said smiling at the laughter of his son. <br/>“Daddy, when are we going to see grandpa?” Harry asked.<br/>“Soon, son.” <br/>“Ok, daddy” he replied getting down and running back the way he came. </p>
<p>4 years later<br/>8-year-old Harry Sparrow was in the crows' nest when he spotted another ship coming their way so he took out his scope and looked to see that it was the Misty Lady heading their way. His grandfathers’ ship Captain Edward Teague. <br/>“Dad!” he yelled.<br/>“There is a ship headed towards us”<br/>“Do you know what ship” Jack asked his son. <br/>“The Misty Lady, dad” Harry answered. <br/>“Well, it is time for you to go with your grandfather son.”<br/>“But if I do, I will have to go back to school and I don’t want to dad” Harry replied as he climbed down so someone else can take the post. <br/>“Harry, son. We can only teach you so much. So, school it is son.”<br/>“No, I won’t go!” Harry yelled running off to his hiding place under the stairs. “Get ready to be boarded, men. My father is coming” Jack yelled as he went to go after Harry only to trip over thin air. Jack got up, shook his head and went after his son. <br/>“Harridan James Potter – Sparrow, young men get out here now.” He yelled stopping to listen for his son’s reply.<br/>“No!” Harry yelled. <br/>Once Jack had heard him, he went under the stairs into one of the storage rooms. “Son, what is going on?” Jack asked him sitting down across from him. <br/>Harry just huffed and turned around to face the wall. <br/>“Harry I can’t help you if I don’t know what is go on, son.” <br/>Harry just set there in silence not answering his father. <br/>“Harridan James Sparrow if you don’t quit this temper tantrum then I will tear your hide a new one, son. Now tell me” Jack finally said fed up with his son’s attitude and the silence from his son. He heard his father come aboard and asked where he and his son were but ignored him for a bit. <br/>“If you must know I am tired of getting made fun of.” <br/>“What are they saying?” Jack asked watching his father enter the small room. <br/>“They say I’m too feminine, dad. And call me names because of it, as well as push me around.” <br/>“So, what son. Ignore them and fight back. Son, you know how to fight. You’ve known how since you were 5 son”<br/>“I don’t want to hurt anyone” Harry mumbled. <br/>“Son, I don’t care if you want to or not. I want you to defend yourself. I would rather have you with me than dead son. And those kids are not going to stop until you stand up for yourself, believe me, son I know. I went through the same thing and ended up having the same conversation with my mother.” Jack said getting up and taking his son into his arms and watching his father come into the room. <br/>“You heard, didn’t you?” Harry asked his grandfather burying his head into his dad. <br/>“Harry son, defend yourself and if that doesn’t work then I will go up to the school myself” his grandfather answered.<br/>“You will?” He asked.<br/>“Yes, son. Just as I did for your father when he was your age.”  <br/>“You did?” Jack asked his father in a disbelieving tone. <br/>“Yes, son. I did. I got a letter from your mother and ended up going up there myself when I got it. I turned me ship around and went up there as soon I read the letter.” Edward Teague answered his son and then said to his grandson “Now come on Harry its’ time to go” walking out of there grabbing Harry’s bag from Gibbs who went into the lads’ room and packed it for him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Going to the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 3 years later <br/>Harridan James Potter – Sparrow was at his grandfathers’ house waiting on his father to get here. His grandfather had to go up to the school on several occasions because he had gotten into a fight with one of the boys. But despite the fights, Harry managed to get through school until his last year. <br/>“Dad!” His grandfather heard before he heard stomping down the stairs and the door being flung open. </p><p>Jack’s POV<br/>Here I am at shipwreck cove walking up to my father’s house, because today is my son turns 11 years old, and I want to be there as well as the crew for him. What he doesn’t know is when he was 9 where he was ganged up on, I had also gone up there with my father. My son had a concussion, was passed out, and even stopped breathing for a bit. I was not happy at all. I had came so close to losing him and if they thought I am bad now they haven’t seen shit if they had managed to kill him. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when I felt someone ram into me. <br/>“Dad” I heard as I fell back onto the ground with Harry in my arms. He got up and I just laid there and took one good long look at him. He has really grown up. My son is squinting his eyes more and that does worry me. But he had let his hair grow out and had it beaded like me and my father. As well as a bandana on his head, he is now 5’3 and still as skinny as ever as well. Once I was done looking at him, I got up and asked: “Where is your grandfather?” <br/>“In his office dad,” Harry answered. <br/>“OK, son. Happy Birthday my boy” I replied putting my arm around him and leading him into the house and up the stairs. When we got to my dads’ office, I led Harry into and shut the door behind me. <br/>“Hey Dad,” I said but before he could get a word out of his mouth, three goddesses showed up. <br/>“Hello Edward, Johnathon, and Harridan,” Hebe said. <br/>“Its’ time isn’t?” I asked them. <br/>“It is, Jack” Tia (Calypso) answered. <br/>“So, you're just going to take my son away from me?” I asked. <br/>“No, what you are going to do is give this ring to you so and that will help him go to and from the future to the past when he needs too. And both you and Edward will get one as well, as well as this bottle that will help you keep into contact with the lad to check in on him" Hecate answered handing said items to them.</p><p>"Today you and Jack will be going to take him school shopping. And here is his key to his trust vault." Hebe said again handing the key this time to Jack. </p><p>"To activate the rings all you have to say is 'future' to get there and 'home' to come back" Hecate replied before they faded back out to where they are supposed to be. </p><p>"Dad I don't want to go," Harry said. </p><p>"Son, you need that education to help control your magic, and you do have a destiny to play out," I replied. </p><p>"But I want to make my own destiny," he said speaking up. </p><p>"And you will. By standing up for yourself, not letting anyone control you, and make friends that can and will back you up in any situation. " I told him before my father and I took him to the future to get his things. </p><p>"Now why don't you want to go?" My father asked him. </p><p>"Because" </p><p>"Because why?" </p><p>"Because I won't have you two at all where I am going" </p><p>"Not true son. We have a way to get to you if there is a need." My father said as we left our guns and swords, but kept the knives on us for protection. </p><p> </p><p>Third POV</p><p>When the three of them had said <em>Future</em> it took them to a place where it looked like they didn't even leave their time. "Dear Lord are you sure that we are in different time periods, Jackie?" Edward asked his son. </p><p>"I guess we are, well there is the bank. Let's go exchange some for him, and find out what accounts he has" Jack said, as they walked up to the bank at the end of the street. Once they got up there Harry read the sign which said:</p><p>
  <em>Enter, stranger, but take heed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of what awaits the sin of greed,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For those who take, but do not earn,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Must pay most dearly in their turn.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So if you seek beneath our floors</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A treasure that was never yours,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Thief, you have been warned, beware</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Of finding more than treasure there.</em>
</p><p>"Hey Dad," Harry said getting a smirk on his face. </p><p>"Yes, son. What is it?" Jack asked stopping in his tracks to listen to his son because just knowing from his son's tone that he was up to something. </p><p>"They must have been thinking of you when they wrote that sign" </p><p>"Shut it Harridan" Jack commented before following his laughing father inside. </p><p>Once the three of them were up at the teller, Jack said "Hello, my son is needing access to his account" </p><p>"Name" </p><p>"Harridan James Potter - Black" Jack answered. </p><p>"Does Mr. Potter - Black have his key?" </p><p>"No, it was miss placed" </p><p>"Then Mr. Potter - Black won't mind coming back here to take an Inheritance Test to make sure he is who he is saying he is then." The Goblin said. </p><p>"Of course, led the way and he will do the test," Jack replied as the Goblin led the three of them to one of the rooms and the Goblin knocked. </p><p>
  <em>"Come in," a voice said from the inside in Gobbledegook. </em>
</p><p>The Goblin opened the door and led the three of them inside the room which was an office with bookshelves around most of the room, a couch against the wall and a desk and chair in the middle of the room. </p><p>
  <em>"What is it Griphook?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fradrat, this boy needs is willing to take the inheritance test since he is claiming to be Harry Potter" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ahh Ok. Well, I will get that done. You are dismissed." he told Griphook. </em>
</p><p>Once Griphook had left the room, the Goblin at the desk said in English "Hello, my name is Fradrat. I am the one in charge of the Potter Account as well as the Black account so let's get started with your names." </p><p>"This is my son Captain Jack Sparrow, and my grandson Harry Potter. My name is Captain Edward Teague." Edward said speaking up for the three of them. </p><p>"What your grandson is going to do is cut his palm with this knife and drip blood onto this parchment. Which then reveals who he is and what he owns." Fradrat said handing the knife over to Harry, who did just that which showed:</p><p> <strong><em>Inheritance Test</em></strong></p><p><strong> <em>Name: </em> </strong> <em>Harridan James Potter - Black - Teague - Sparrow </em></p><p><strong> <em>Birth: </em> </strong> <em>July 31, 1980</em></p><p><strong> <em>Nickname:</em> </strong> <em> Harry</em></p><p><b> <em>Mother(s): </em> </b> <em>Lillian Rosalie Potter nee Evans (Deceased)</em></p><p><b> <em>Father(s): </em> </b> <em>James Charles Potter (Deceased), Sirius Orion Black (Incarcerated), Captain Johnathon Edward Teague - Sparrow </em></p><p><b> <em>Grandmother(s): </em> </b> <em>Rosalie Evelyn Evans nee Johnson (Deceased), Walburga Irma Black (Deceased), Daniel Natalia Teague nee Sparrow (Deceased) </em></p><p><b> <em>Grandfather(s): </em> </b> <em>Michael Harridan Evans (Deceased), Orion Thomas Black (Deceased), Captain Edward Michael Teague </em></p><p><strong> <em>Godmother(s): </em> </strong> <em>Alice Longbottom (Hospitalized), Elizabeth Swan</em></p><p><strong> <em>Godfather(s): </em> </strong> <em>Sirius O. Black (Incarcerated), William Turner, Joshamee Gibbs</em></p><p><strong> <em>Godsibling(s): </em> </strong> <em>Neville Franklin Longbottom, Henry Johnathon William Turner </em></p><p><strong> <em>Sibling(s): </em> </strong> <em>James Johnathon Smyth (Sparrow) </em></p><p><strong> <em>Aunt(s): </em> </strong> <em>Petunia Evelyn Dursley nee Evans</em></p><p><strong> <em>Uncle(s): </em> </strong> <em>Vernon Phillip Dursley </em></p><p>
  <b> <em>Heir(s) to: </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sparrow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teague</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peverell </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slytherin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ravenclaw</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gryffindor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Talents (Magic):</em>
</p><p>Wandless Magic </p><p>Eidetic / Photographic Memory </p><p>Natural Legilimency </p><p>Natural Occlumency</p><p>Healing Magic </p><p>Dark Magic </p><p>Light Magic </p><p>The Goblin looked at the parchment and nodded before handing it over to the three of them.</p><p>"So what is it that you need"</p><p>"We need to get some from his trust vault and turn some of it into the currency of this time" Jack answered. </p><p>"OK, give me one moment," Fradrat told them as he sent for Griphook. </p><p>"<em>Yes, Fradrat," Griphook said as he came into the room. </em></p><p>
  <em>"Take Mr. Potter and his family to his trust Vault." </em>
</p><p><em>"Yes, Sir" </em>Griphook replied leading them down a hall to a cart. Where they got into it and was surprised with where they were. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off.<br/>At first, they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible to do. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way because Griphook wasn't steering. Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.<br/>“I never know," Harry called to his grandfather and father over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"</p><p>"Stalagmites grow from the ground,” Jack said.<br/><br/>“And stalactites drop down from the ceiling,” Edward finished.</p><p>when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. </p><p>"It's all yours' son," Jack told him giving him a shove up to all the gold. </p><p>All Harry's -- it was incredible since Harry never had all of this before. </p><p>Edward; his grandfather; handed him an empty bag and said: "Get as much as you want my son." </p><p>"Ok, Grandpa" Harry replied, and then asked, "How do you tell the difference between what is what?" </p><p>"The gold ones are Galleons," Griphook explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough."</p><p>"Ok, thank you" Harry replied filling his bag until it was stuffed full. </p><p>"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.<br/>"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.<br/>"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.<br/>"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.</p><p>"Sweet" Harry replied as they all gathered into the cart and went back to the top. </p><p>When they were back up at the tellers' desk, Jack asked: "Is there any way to get money made into normal currency?" </p><p>"Do you mean muggle money?" </p><p>"Aye," Harry answered. </p><p>"Well since he is who he says he is we do have what we call a credit card so he doesn't have to carry a bunch of money around. But it only works in the muggle world." Griphook told them. </p><p>"We'll take that," Edward replied. Griphook set up the card and handed it to Harry's father when he was done setting it up. After all that they exited the White bank and went back into the alley to get Harry's school supplies. </p><p>"Now Harry lets' see that school supply list son," Jack told him. </p><p>
  <em>HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY</em>
  <br/>
  <em>UNIFORM</em>
  <br/>
  <em>First-year students will require:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear</em>
  <br/>
  <em>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags</em>
  <br/>
  <em>COURSE BOOKS</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All students should have a copy of each of the following:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic SwitchOne Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble</em>
  <br/>
  <em>OTHER EQUIPMENT</em>
  <br/>
  <em>wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set</em>
  <br/>
  <em>glass or crystal vials</em>
  <br/>
  <em>telescope set</em>
  <br/>
  <em>brass scales</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad</em>
  <br/>
  <em>PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS</em>
</p><p>"Let's go get the trunk first and then get your uniform," Edward told him leading his son and grandson to the trunk shop he saw as they were walking down the alley before. They went into it and started looking around at the different trunks. </p><p>"Hello, new Hogwarts student?" the shop keeper asked. </p><p>"Yes, he is" Edward answered and then asked, "What are the best trunks that you have?" </p><p>"Our best one is a multi-compartment trunk with a fully functional place to live, a two-story library in it, a potions lab, and of course plenty of storage. And it has shrieking charms on them as well." </p><p>Both Jack and Edward raised their eyebrows at that and Jack asked: "How is that?" </p><p>"Magic"</p><p>"Ok, we will take three of those" </p><p>"Sirs?" the shopkeeper asked with a shocked expression on his face. </p><p>"We'll take three of them." </p><p>"Of course, that will be 30 Galleons, 15 sliver sickles, and 12 knuts each" the shopkeeper told them expecting them to turn it down with the price of it. </p><p>Jack help Harry get the money and handed it over to the shocked shopkeeper. </p><p>"OK with these trunks you press down on the lock with your pointer finger which will draw blood from you. It will only do it once, but that makes it to where only you can get into the trunk." As the three of them did just that only Jack did it to his son's as well after he did that so he would have access to it. What shocked them was their family crests showing up on the trunks. Edward showed up one, Jack's trunk showed two family crests, while Harry's showed four-family crests on them. The shopkeeper shrunk the trunks for them and said "Just have your son tape his wand against them to unshrink them" before he walked off into the back. </p><p>"Ok lets' go drop Harry off at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, I will get Harry's books while you Jack go and get his Potions equipment," Edward told him leading them out of the shop. Jack went and got the Potions supplies while Edward took Harry to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions dropping him off there before walking off to the bookstore and getting the books. </p><p>Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.<br/>Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.<br/>"Hogwarts, clear?" she said when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here -- another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "<br/>In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.<br/>"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"<br/>"Yes," said Harry.<br/>"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why the first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."</p><p>Harry was strongly reminded of Valerie one of his father's cousins.<br/>"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.<br/>"No," said Harry.<br/>"Play Quidditch at all?"<br/>"No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.<br/>"I do -- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"<br/>"No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.<br/>"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family has been -- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"</p><p>"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could get away from this boy with every word he spoke.<br/>"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Harry looked over to see his father standing holding two ice cream cones showing that he couldn't come in. </p><p>"Oh," said the boy, "What is that muggle doing here dressed like that"</p><p>"That's my father," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second and if this woman did not finish up with him or that boy first he was going to do something that the shopkeeper would not like at all.</p><p>"Well he looks like a muggle and shouldn't be here at all," the boy said. </p><p>"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.<br/>"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? He doesn't look like your father he just looks like something that came off the streets."<br/>"My biological parents are dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.<br/>"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"<br/>"They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean."</p><p>"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"</p><p>Before Harry could get out his knife or reply back Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.<br/>"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy as Harry walked out to his father. </p><p>Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream his father had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).<br/>"What's up?" said Jack.<br/>"Nothing," Harry lied trying to keep himself from going back to that shop and slitting that boy's throat for insulting his family. Jack sensed something had pissed his son off but wasn't going to push him, because he showing one of his traits when you piss him off. </p><p>They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. Harry and Jack walked over to the last shop which was narrow and shabby, peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. </p><p>A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that his father sat on to wait. Harry felt strange as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. "Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Jack must have jumped, too, because there was a loud thump, and Harry watched his father blush and get back up onto the chair. </p><p>An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.<br/>"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.<br/>"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."</p><p>Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. </p><p>"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration.</p><p>Well, I say your father favored it -- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."<br/>Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.</p><p>He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted his father. </p><p>"Ahh, you must be the son, of Daniel Natalia Sparrow. She was a bright and strong woman that impressed my grandfather very much. Her wand was 12 inches long and made of ash, with a unicorn hair core."</p><p>"Well that's nice to know"</p><p>"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Jack a look.</p><p>"Well, now -- Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"<br/>"Er -- well, I'm right-handed," said Harry. "Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.<br/>"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."<br/>Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.<br/>"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try --"<br/>Harry tried -- but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.<br/>"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."<br/>Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. <strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere -- I wonder, now - - yes, why not -- unusual combination -- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."<br/>Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "<br/>He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..<br/>"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"</p><p>Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.<br/>"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather -- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why its brother gave you that scar." Harry reached up to where his scar used to be and traced the very light imprint of it. </p><p>Harry swallowed.<br/>"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things -- terrible, yes, but great."<br/>Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.<br/><br/>The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Jack walked back to the tavern they saw called The Leaky Cauldron and went through to it meeting Harry's grandfather there. The Tavern was empty at that time, but went through to the "Muggle World" and hit the shops there, getting whole wardrobes. Harry found the music store where he got himself a cd player with a whole bunch of CD's to go with it as well as a pair of headphones and batteries to go with it. As well as a guitar so his father or grandfather could teach him if he wanted them to. After hitting the stores they grabbed a bit to eat and then went home where they crashed. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Journey From Platform Nine And Three-Quarters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's last month with his family was great, even though with Jack and his crew being Pirates they ended up staying in Shipwreck Cove with Harry and Jack's father. That way they wouldn't miss Harry off to school. Harry had gotten his CD player working with his magic with the help of his Auntie Tia though. But it was time to go and it was decided that his grandfather, his father, and his Uncle Josh was going to go with him to the station to see him off. He was nervous. Harry had never been away from his family before well unless you count the time he was kidnapped by his dad's cousin Valerie when he was four. But he doesn't count that time in his life, and even that was just for a few months. That was the first time he got to meet his Uncle Will though. </p><p>They got Harry's belongings and had him shrink it with his wand, had him put it into his pocket. They were about to leave when Tia (Calypso) appeared with his ticket and said "Harry, Dumbledore had sent Hagrid his gamekeeper at the school to get you for school, so I had made him think he did just that. So when you four get to the station there is going to be a portal between 9 and 10 Platforms, where you will go through it with the Weasley family. For a few years, Harry do you think you can act like Dumbledore's puppet? That way you have enough time to set up your side to the war Harry?"</p><p>"Aye, Auntie Tia. I'll do it but just to be clear I do get to do what I want to right?" </p><p>"Yes, Harry you can. In the 3rd or 4th year if you want you can show who you really are if you want to." </p><p>"OK, then I can do it," Harry said with Edward, Jack, and Mr. Gibbs all looking from him to each other knowing just with what she said meant trouble for their favorite boy. </p><p>They made their way to the platform and Harry said goodbye to his family at platform 8 and waited for the Weasley family to show up which they did and did not disappoint. And that's when Harry put on his act of not knowing anything, while his family stood there watching him shocked, with him playing that family like his grandfather plays the guitar or how Jack plays Norrington to get out of a situation. </p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>"Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman with the flaming red hair of the whole family. <br/>"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. </p><p>"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is -- the thing is, I don't know how to --"<br/>"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.<br/>"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."<br/>"Er -- okay," said Harry.</p><p>Harry ran through the barrier and saw a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it.<br/>Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.<br/>The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again." </p><p>"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.<br/>A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.<br/>"Give us a look, Lee, go on."<br/>The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.</p><p>Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train, and entered it. He unshrank his trunk and took out his book about Pirate Myths &amp; Legends his father had gotten him. He closed his trunk and put it on the shelf above his head. Sitting down on the seat to read. The train began to move. He looked up when his compartment door opened and saw the youngest redhead boy.</p><p>"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."<br/><strong><br/></strong></p><p>Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.<br/>"Hey, Ron."<br/>The twin redhead boys came to his compartment. <br/>"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train -- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."<br/>"Right," mumbled Ron.</p><p>"Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.” the one with the most freckles said. </p><p>"I'm Harry" Harry replied, to the twins having a feeling that they could come in handy to have for friends before they walked off leaving Ron behind. </p><p>"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out seeing the light faded scar. </p><p>Harry nodded and returned to his book about Pirates. The most particular Myth that caught his attention was about Henry Morgan, who ruled the Caribbean Seas until he was captured in Jamaica, and became mayor of the city and ruled that with an iron fist until he died in 1606. Harry had been to Jamaica before when he was 7 and knows that Henry Morgan's house there is empty. So he was wondering if there was any treasure there if he was any kind of pirate there would be something.  He just had to go back, get away from his father, and get a ship and crew. </p><p>The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.<br/>When there was a knock on the door of their compartment; Harry was brought out of his thoughts; the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in. He looked tearful.<br/>"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"<br/>When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"</p><p>"He'll turn up," said Harry, and then said, "What's your name?" </p><p>"Neville Longbottom" </p><p>"Your mother wouldn't happen to be Alice Longbottom would it?" </p><p>"Yes, she is. Why?" Neville asked wondering where this conversation was going. </p><p>"Then come here. Do you know that we are Godbrothers?" </p><p>"No, I didn't. Well if you would like we can form the connection of brothers if you want to that is" Harry replied seeing more and more that whoever raised this boy tore down his self worth really badly, and he did not like that someone did that to his brother. </p><p>"I would really like that" Neville said looking down. </p><p>Harry put his hand under his brother's chin and brought his head up to where he was looking at him. </p><p>"Don't let anyone run over you, Neville. Now come on I will help you find your toad." Harry told him, putting his arm around Neville leading him out of the compartment only to run into a girl who was already wearing her Hogwarts robes. Harry had just thrown his over his outfit and that was it, for him. </p><p>"Hey, Neville did you find your toad?" </p><p>"Not yet, but he offered to help me find him as well" </p><p>"Well you know Neville's name, my name is Harry Potter" </p><p>"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.”</p><p>"Not everything, luv." Harry said raising his eyebrow at her, " Am I? What's your name?" </p><p>"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," she said. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Oh, I'm sorry I'm Hermione Granger by the way." </p><p>"Hermione, luv. Slow down. You do not need to prove yourself to anyone. Just be who you are and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. A little advice your attitude could be considered rude to anyone right now because you are trying to act like you are superior to everyone and you are not. "</p><p>"I'm not trying to be rude," she said. </p><p>"I know you're not now, but just take it easy. Now lets' go try and find Neville's toad." </p><p>They walked up and down that train and could not find his toad anywhere. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."<br/>Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Neville and Hermione looked pale like they were ready to pass out. As the 5 minutes went by for the three kids Harry started to worry that he would let his Auntie Tia down on going along with the plan they had set out. He knew that in his original story time he grew up with an abusive Aunt and Uncle and did not know about magic until he turned 11 years old. And went to Hogwarts where he met Ron Weasley was his first friend, who betrayed him later on in the years and was always jealous of him. As well as being a puppet for Dumbledore. Which he did not want to happen, he wanted to be his own man like his Grandfather and his Father who made their own way in life. He already had changed how his friends went. Friending Hermione Granger and then friending Neville Longbottom instead of Ronald Weasley. </p><p>He was brought out of his thoughts as the train came to a stop and he got off with Hermione and Neville. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid asked. Harry remembering him from a memory that his Auntie Tia had given him. </p><p>Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.<br/>"C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"<br/>Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville sniffed once or twice beside him.<br/>"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."<br/>There was a loud "Oooooh!"<br/>The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.</p><p>"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Neville, and Hermione were followed into their boat by Ron; the twins' brother. One thing the boat made Harry feel was homesickness for his father's ship the Black Pearl or his grandfathers' ship the Troubadour. <br/>"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then -- FORWARD!"<br/>And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.<br/>"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face.  </p><p>They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they<br/>clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.<br/>"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.<br/>"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.<br/>They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak<br/>front door.<br/>"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"<br/>Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. As that was happening Harry kept thinking about home how if he hadn't come here he would be out to sea right now with his Father or Grandfather sailing the seven seas, exploring the world and learning his own way. But he did know for one thing as soon as he was able to go home he would get a crew and a ship of his own. He didn't know what he would name her yet but he figured he had a year to figure it out on how he was going to do things. He knew his father had run away when he was 12 and 13 years old, and figured that is when he would break away from them to start his own Pirating adventures. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Sorting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross and that made him excited because from her looks she would be fun to mess with. </p><p>"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.<br/>"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."<br/>She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.<br/>They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here -- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with<br/>the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.<br/>"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is<br/>awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.<br/>"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." <strong><br/></strong></p><p>As she observed them Harry was deep in thought standing behind Neville and Hermione with Ron next to them talking away with a smudge of dirt on his nose. observing everyone. </p><p>"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."<br/>She left the chamber. Harry swallowed in distaste as Ron opened his mouth, he really should have kept his weapons on him instead of his trunk.<br/>"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.<br/>"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." </p><p>Harry looked over at Hermione and watched her panic muttering things out of the Books of Spells, probably wondering which one she would need for the test. If that is even what it was in the first place. </p><p>Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.<br/>"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."<br/>Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.<br/>Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."</p><p>It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.<br/>Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. That even he would most likely throw into the ocean because he didn't like the looks of it or even how dirty it was. </p><p>One thing that Harry noticed was that everyone in the hall was staring at the hat, so he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing: </p><p>"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,<br/>But don't judge on what you see,<br/>I'll eat myself if you can find<br/>A smarter hat than me.<br/>You can keep your bowlers black,<br/>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br/>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<br/>And I can cap them all.<br/>There's nothing hidden in your head<br/>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br/>So try me on and I will tell you<br/>Where you ought to be.<br/>You might belong in Gryffindor,<br/>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br/>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;<br/>You might belong in Hufflepuff,<br/>Where they are just and loyal,<br/>Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;<br/>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,<br/>if you've a ready mind,<br/>Where those of wit and learning,<br/>Will always find their kind;<br/>Or perhaps in Slytherin<br/>You'll make your real friends,<br/>Those cunning folk use any means<br/>To achieve their ends.<br/>So put me on! Don't be afraid!<br/>And don't get in a flap!<br/>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<br/>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"</p><p>The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.<br/>"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry as if Harry cared what he thought. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." </p><p>Harry stood in line waiting for whatever was going to happen next as he kept his eyes on Professor McGonagall. </p><p>Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.<br/>"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"<br/>A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause --<br/>"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.<br/>The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.<br/>"Bones, Susan!"<br/>"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.<br/>"Boot, Terry!"<br/>"RAVENCLAW!"<br/>Luna clapped politely for her house, as did Flitwick.<br/>The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.<br/>" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. </p><p>"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all, he has seen worse than them, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. </p><p>He was definitely starting to feel more nervous. He remembered being picked for teams during the gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because of whose son he was which he didn't care. </p><p>"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"<br/>"HUFFLEPUFF!"<br/>Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at<br/>others, it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.<br/>"Granger, Hermione!"<br/>Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Harry heard Ron groan but all Harry did was just smile. </p><p>When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." </p><p>Finally, that boy from the shop got called up there and Harry found out his name was Draco Malfoy, and he noticed that the Malfoy kid got his wish. The hat shouted "Slytherin" </p><p>There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last –<br/>"Potter, Harry!"</p><p>Harry froze there for a second not used to be called by Potter yet. As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. So Harry put his head up and made it over to the stool. </p><p>"Potter, did she say?"<br/>“The Harry Potter?"<br/>The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.<br/>“Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"<br/>Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, <em>Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. </em></p><p><strong>"</strong>Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that -- no? Well, if you're sure -- better be GRYFFINDOR!"<br/>Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked calmly toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have put into another house and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"<br/><br/>The twins repeated their actions and everyone in the hall (minus ministry officials and Snape of course) clapped and cheered.<br/>Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water. </p><p>He could see the High Table properly now. At the end, the nearest of him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry smiled back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized from a picture his Auntie Tia had shown him that one time he went overboard when he was 6 years old and found his way to her Cottage to wait on his father to come to get him.  </p><p>Now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw, and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table hoping that the hat wouldn't pick Gryffindor and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" anyways.<br/>Harry clapped with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him <br/>"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley Pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.<br/>Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.</p><p>"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!<br/>"Thank you!"<br/>He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.<br/>"Is he -- a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.<br/>"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"<br/>Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbug. Harry's eyes got wide, he hasn't had this much food since his grandfather and his crew raided the Royal Navy guy's ship. </p><p>Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.<br/>"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak,<br/>"Can't you --?"<br/>“I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."<br/>"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you -- you're Nearly Headless Nick!"</p><p>"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy --" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.<br/>"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"<br/>Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.</p><p>"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So -- new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable -- he's the Slytherin ghost."</p><p>Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.<br/>"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.<br/>"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs, and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding -- "<br/>Harry helped himself to the fruit since most of the stuff looked too sweet for him while the talk turned to their families.<br/>"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."</p><p>The others laughed.<br/>"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.<br/>"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned – but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced -- all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here -- they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad." </p><p>Harry did not like the sound of that at all. They abused his Godbrother, and Harry hoped that Neville wouldn't mind going back to his home with him so he could teach him how to survive instead of being run over. </p><p>On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons<br/>“Of course they were,” George said, rolling his eyes.<br/>("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult-"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of<br/>thing -- ").<br/>Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. </p><p>At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.</p><p>"Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.<br/>"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."<br/>Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.</p><p>"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.<br/>"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.<br/>"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."<br/>Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. Harry shook his head while laughing thought, <em>this men don't know kids very well. You can't just tell someone to stay away from something, because they will go and see whatever causes certain death and I am going to do it as soon as I can. It won't be the first time I have faced death in my life and it certainly won't be the last either. So I am definitely going to check out what is on that third floor. </em></p><p><strong>"</strong>He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.<br/>"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us, prefects, at least." </p><p>"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.<br/>"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"<strong><br/></strong>And the school bellowed:</p><p>
  <em>Is he sitting me who is even this guy? I am so not singing Harry thought as everyone started singing while he stood there. </em>
</p><p>"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,<br/>Teach us something please,<br/>Whether we be old and bald<br/>Or young with scabby knees,<br/>Our heads could do with filling<br/>With some interesting stuff,<br/>For now, they're bare and full of air,<br/>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br/>So teach us things worth knowing,<br/>Bring back what we've forgot,<br/>just do your best, we'll do the rest,<br/>And learn until our brains all rot.”<br/>Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.<br/>"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"</p><p>The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.<br/>A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.<br/>"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves -- show yourself"<br/>A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.<br/>"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"</p><p>There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.<br/>"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"<br/>He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.<br/>"Go away, Peeves or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.<br/>Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head.</p><p>They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.<br/>"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."<br/>At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.<br/>"Password?" she said.<br/>"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it -- Neville needed a leg up -- and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.<br/>Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase -- they were obviously in one of the towers -- they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. Harry laid in his bed next to Neville and Ron and tuned out Ron as he talked. As Harry laid there he found the one thing he missed and even with how tired he was he found that the bed was too soft as well as he missed the rocking from being on a ship. That's one reason he would sneak out to his grandfathers' ship and once he was on the ship he would end up falling asleep right there on the deck of the ship. After a few more hours Harry fell into a restless sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>